Une gentille petite fée
by Flot
Summary: Et si les fées existaient sous une autre forme que celle de nos légendes ? Et si l'une d'elle sauvait Harry lors du combat final ? Et si Severus Snape était derrière tout ça ? slash HPSS
1. La fin des combats

Auteur : Flot

Disclaimer : presques tout les persos sont à JK Rowling.

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Je sais plus si la marque des ténèbres se situent sur le bras gauche, mais on va faire comme si.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 1 : La fin des combats

Harry avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il haletait. Voldemort était là, dans la grande salle, face à lui. Il avait attaqué le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, la veille du départ de Poudlard, pour les grandes vacances pour certains, définitivement pour d'autres. Harry faisait partie de la seconde catégorie. Il avait passé ses ASPICs la semaine précédente. Aujourd'hui, il se disait qu'il n'en aurait peut-être jamais les résultats. Le sang coulait le long de ses bras et de ses mains, dégoulinait sur ses jambes et faisait une petite flaque à ses pieds. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à parer ou éviter les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'attaquait plus.

Harry vit soudain un éclair bleu sur sa droite. Voldemort lui avait à nouveau lancé un sort. Il l'évita comme il pu, mais il trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profita pour lui envoyé un doloris bien senti. Harry hurla ; et à travers sa douleur, il comprit que ça y est, c'était là, maintenant... Il allait mourir -sans doute de façon très douloureuse- dans les secondes qui allait suivre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps n'était que douleur ; mais il tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Comme si c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Dans les brumes de ses souffrances, il vit Voldemort levé sa baguette encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux en se préparant à recevoir les sorts douloureux qui en sortiraient. Au bout de quelques secondes, ne sentant rien venir, il les rouvrit.

Un voile rouge.

Des plumes blanches et rouges.

Des cheveux bruns coagulés par le sang qui en dégoulinait.

Sa vision était obscurcit. Une jeune fille couverte de sang se tenait de dos devant lui et avait pris les sorts à sa place. Elle avait des ailes d'oiseau -ou d'ange, il l'ignorait encore- en lambeaux qui s'échouaient à moitié brisées le long de son dos. Il vit des plumes blanches et rouges qui s'en échappaient voletant tout autours de lui, comme pour le protéger.

A voir, elle s'était au moins pris un doloris et un sectumsempra.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui était-elle ? Tout tournait dans son esprit et se mélangeait.

Le temps était comme stoppé quand elle se retourna doucement vers lui. Son visage était lui aussi éclaboussé de sang, ses yeux sombres étaient embués de larmes, et elle souriait. Son sourire était comme un encouragement et cela lui fit mal. Combien de personnes souffriraient encore pour lui. Non ! Combien de ses camarades et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait-il vu s'effondrer et se tordre de douleur sous les assauts des mangemorts dans cette seule journée ? Trop. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait plus voir quelqu'un souffrir pour lui.

Mourir pour lui. La jeune fille et ses ailes souillées venait de se prendre un nouveau sort et s'écrouler à ses pieds dans une marre de sang et de plumes.

Harry qui serrait toujours sa baguette se redressa brutalement, et dans le vol des plumes il hurla les deux mots qui celait son destin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne put éviter le rayon vert qui le projeta contre le mur dans un son mat.

Tout les mangemorts se plièrent alors en deux de douleur en se tenant leur bras gauche, porteur de la marque des Ténèbres.

Harry sentit alors ses genoux ployés sous lui. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune fille -l'ange ?- qui l'avait protégé, mais elle avait disparu. Seul restait ses plumes -encore tournoyantes-, son sang, ses larmes et le souvenir de son sourire.


	2. La suite d'une victoire

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais maintenant que j'ai à nouveau un ordinateur, ça devrait être plus régulier (enfin, j'espère)

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 2 : La suite d'une victoire

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Tout était blanc.

Ah, oui. C'est vrai. Il était à Sainte Mangouste depuis une semaine -depuis la chute de Voldemort- et il devait y rester encore deux jours pour parfaire sa cicatrisation. Il n'aurait pas de séquelles -hormis quelques cicatrices principalement sur les bras le dos et le torse- mais ça on s'en fichait.

La fin des combats était restée floue. Les mangemorts crispés sur leur marque. La douleur. Le sang. Les plumes. La fille aux ailes d'ange.

Tout tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Sans elle, la victoire -et accessoirement sa vie, mais nombreux avait été ceux qui lui avait sauvé la mise ce soir là- aurait été plus que compromise. Il se serait fait tué, et avec lui l'espoir d'un monde sans Voldermort aurait disparu.

Qui était-elle ?

Trois coups secs furent frappés à sa porte. Sans attendre la réponse, Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Ils s'en était bien sortie ; mais Hermione boitait encore et Ron avait une balafre qui lui découpait la joue gauche.

Ils sourirent tout les trois.

« Plus que deux jours et je serais enfin sortit !! »

« Oh ! Ne soit pas trop pressé, avec tout les journalistes, tu vas être harcelé. »

« Merci Hermione, c'est très réconfortant. »

« De rien. »

« Tu te rends compte que c'est déjà le début des procès des mangemorts ? » fit remarqué Ron.

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, et ils vont durer un bon moment. » répondit Hermione.

« Même ce bâtard graisseux de Snape est à Azkaban, malgré les protestations de Dumbledore. » dit Ron.

« Ron, c'est quand même un professeur ! »

« Oui Hermione, mais j'ai raison. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais tord. »

Harry suivait leur échanges avec un petit sourire en coin. Il serait temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient tout les deux un peu plus que des amis. Peut-être même beaucoup plus.

---Deux jours plus tard---

La presse aurait effectivement été au rendez-vous, si Dumbledore ne l'avait directement fait transplané sur le seuil du Square Grimmaut.

Harry retrouvait avec joie ce qui resterait toujours pour lui « la maison de Sirius ».

Hermione et les Weslay étaient là au grand complet. Même Percy, qui avait fait amende honorable pendant les combats.

« Bien Harry, te voici chez toi. » annonça Dumbledore.

« Merci. »

Harry était ému. Ils étaient tous là. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Tous étaient vivant. De même que tout les gryffondors qu'il connaissait. Cependant Maugrey était encore à Sainte-Mangouste, où les infirmières le retenaient de force. Il supportait mal d'être obligé d'avaler des potions qui émoussait ses sens et donc sa capacité d'observation, ce qui le rendait moins vigilant.

Tonks et Rémus était là aussi. Ce dernier avait son bras droit en écharpe et avait des difficultés à se servir de sa baguette, mais sa femme l'aidait. Enceinte de six mois, Tonks n'avait pas participé aux derniers combats.

Harry était heureux.

Il était prévu qu'Harry passe un mois chez les Weasley avant de revenir à Londres où il se préparerait à entrer à l'école d'auror. Enfin, si ses résultats le permettaient. Ron, Hermione et lui habiteraient alors tous ensemble au Square Grimmaut. En effet, Ron devait lui aussi aller à l'école d'auror et Hermione voulait faire une école médicomagie, tout en travaillant un peu au ministère, dans la section en lien avec les moldus. Travail qui commençait mi-août.

Ils reçurent les résultats des ASPICs fin juillet au Terrier. Ils étaient potables pour Ron et Harry et fantastiques pour Hermione. Ils allaient pouvoir entrer dans l'école qu'ils souhaitent. Ce qui faisait un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry, qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

Pour le premier jour d'Hermione au ministère, Harry et Ron décidèrent de l'accompagner. Ce dernier voulait voir son père. Arrivés au bureau, ils apprirent que Dumbledore était au ministère. En effet, c'était la fin du procès de Severus Snape et le directeur y témoignait. Harry voulait saluer son ancien mentor.

En vue de la porte de la salle du tribunal, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille en sortit. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Harry aurait reconnu ce sourire n'importe où. Il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

C'était elle.

L'ange qui l'avait sauvé.


	3. Une rencontre inattendue

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Je sais qu'en anglais, il n'y a pas de différence entre le « vous » et le « tu », mais j'écris (à peu près) en français (vous aussi vous aviez remarqué ?), je fais donc la différence.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inattendue

Elle souriait toujours quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle était habillée de façon moldue et paraissait avoir une quinzaine d'années, mais dans ses yeux, malgré un soupçon de malice, on pouvait voir une sagesse qui ne correspondait pas à son âge apparent. Sinon, elle paraissait commune. Elle n'avait pas ses grandes ailes dans le dos et aurait pût passer pour n'importe-quelle jeune fille moldue. Ce qu'elle n'était évidemment pas.

« Bonjour. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. »

Harry la regardait, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Elle souriant toujours, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Il en était incapable à cette seconde. C'était surréaliste. Ils étaient dans le monde moldu, et elle lui parlait comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans des circonstances normales et pas en pleine bataille, couverts de sang et de douleurs.

« Je vois. » continua-t-elle après quelques instants de silence. « Je m'y prend peut-être mal. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer de nouvelle personne. »

Harry reprit un peu contenance.

« Non, non. C'est très bien... En fait, je... je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir... »

Il l'a vouvoyait d'instinct. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait et il ne s'y trompait pas.

« Bien sûr. Moi non plus. »

Elle avait dit ça comme une évidence. Et ça l'était.

« Je... Ce serait pas plus simple qu'on se tutoie ? Je trouve ça plus pratique. Et je m'appelle Lilas. » fit-elle remarquer.

« D'accord pour le tutoiement. Et sinon, moi, c'est Harry. »

« Je sais. »

Un ange passa.

« Je voulais vous... te remercier. Tu m'as sauver la vie. »

« De rien. Mais je l'ai fait pour lui. »

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? De qui elle parlait ? Il passa outre.

« Je voulais te demander pourquoi. Pourquoi tu étais là, ce jour là. Comment... Pourquoi.... »

Elle s'éloigna un peu de la porte du tribunal, où la procès de Snape arrivait doucement à sa fin, et s'adossa au mur.

« Par ou commencer. Oh, tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai plus mes ailes. Tu sais, elles sont rétractables. En fait, elles peuvent disparaître à volonté. Et ce ne sont pas toujours de ailes d'oiseaux. Ça peut être aussi des ailes de libellules ou de papillons, par exemple. Mais face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça aurait été trop fragiles. C'est pour ça que finalement j'ai mis des plumes partout. J'espère que ça n'a pas trop voleté dans tout le château. »

Harry avait du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Je pars en digression, hein, c'est ça ? »

Lilas paraissait un peu ennuyée. Il lui lança un regard éloquent.

« Je sais. Pourtant ça ne dérange pas trop Dumbledore. » dit-elle.

« Tu connais Dumbledore ? »

« Oui. Depuis un peu moins de dis-huit ans et demi. »

« Tu en fait quinze. »

« Oui, je ne grandit pas comme les humains. » dit-elle distraitement.

« Mais, tu es quoi, alors ? »

Elle eu un regard vaguement étonné.

« Euh... Sans te vexer. » reprit Harry, un peu penaud.

« Oh. Ne t'inquiètes. C'est vrai qu'on en rencontre pas tout les jours. En fait, même dans le monde sorcier, c'est rare. Je suis une fée. »

« Une fée ?? »

Harry étai abasourdi. Ça ressemblait à ça un fée ?

« Une fée ressemble à n'importe qui, sans ses ailes. Mais nous ne sommes pas beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'on nous connait mal. En fait peu d'entre nous s'approchent des humains. Nous préférons en général rester dans les forêts, les marais, les montagnes... Partout où il y a des ponts d'eau. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on trouve aussi des fées dans les déserts, mais elles se sont adaptées. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry pour voir s'il suivait bien. Il était captivé. Elle continua.

« Pour rester près des humain, une fée doit prendre un _référant_. »

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.

« Une fée choisit son référant, qui est toujours un être particulier, voir exceptionnel. Il ou elle aura toujours une certaine bonté, un certain éclat... Le consentement doit être mutuel et une sorte de lien est créé en quelques phrases. Mais dès que l'un deux le veut, le lien peut être briser. Certaines fées vivent même maritalement avec leur référant. »

Devant l'interrogation manifeste dans les yeux d'Harry, Lilas continua.

« Moi non. J'ai rencontré mon référant alors que j'étais toute petite. Il me considère plus comme sa petite sœur... Bref, le référant n'a pas vraiment d'obligation, c'est une sorte de pont pour permettre une meilleure adaptation aux fées. Il doit tout de même garder la fée et faire en sorte qu'elle soit heureuse. En échange, la fée accomplit les souhaits du référant, enfin, dans la mesure où elle peut le faire. Même au prix de sa propre vie s'il le faut. »

Harry avait écouté religieusement. Elle avait donc accepter de mettre sa vie en danger et de mourir pour son référant. Pour le sauver, lui.

« Mais, c'est pas un peu dangereux pour les fées ? Vous êtes prêtes à vous sacrifier, comme ça, pour un simple vœu ? »

« N'oublie pas que nous l'avons choisit. Au moment de créer le lien, les deux parties le disent clairement. Et puis, nous choisissons des référants censés. Enfin, en général. »

Harry paraissait septique.

« Tu sais, quand une fée meurt alors que son référant vit encore, il connait une perte et une douleur sans fin. Une vrai torture, qui ne s'attenue que très lentement. En fait, il connait cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il lui manquera toujours quelque-chose, quelqu'un, qu'il ne retrouvera jamais. L'inverse est également vrai. Les fées ne grandissent pas tout à fait comme les humains, mais ont à peut près la même espérance de vie. »

La porte du tribunal claqua et les jurés et le public sortirent. Dumbledore s'approcha des deux jeunes gens en souriant.

« Bonjour Harry. »

Avant de se tourner vers la fée.

« Lilas. Tu devrais y aller. Il t'attend. »

Harry la regarda se mettre à courir vers l'angle du couloir, avec un grand sourire. Qu'il partageait avec Dumbledore.


	4. Une amitié peu ordinaire

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Je sais pas si on fait du jardinage fin octobre, mais je vais faire comme si.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 4 : Une amitié peu ordinaire

« Comment c'est passé le procès ? » demanda poliment Harry, alors que lui Dumbledore se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre le bureau d'Arthur Weasley.

« Mais très bien. Severus pourra reprendre son poste à Poudlard dès que possible. »

Et là Harry se dit qu'il était content d'en avoir finit avec le collège. Avoir Snape sur le dos pendant sept ans était largement suffisant.

« Lilas. » Harry en venait enfin au sujet qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il vu la directeur.

« Oui. »

« Vous la connaissez bien. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait plus de dix-huit ans. »

« Oui. »

Ils arrivèrent dans l'ascenseur. De nombreuses personnes les entouraient. Mais Dumbledore repris la parole.

« Lilas n'agit que pour son référant. Il est tout pour elle. Sa seule famille. »

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Je voudrais encore la rencontrer. Ce serait possible ? Je ne sais même pas où elle habite. »

« Je la contacterais dès que possible. Mais tu ne pourras pas la voir avant quelques jours. Elle voudra passer quelques jours avec _lui_ avant de faire ou de penser à quoi que se soit. »

Il parlait du fameux référant. Mais qui était-il ? Même Lilas ne lui avait pas dit.

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

Harry sorti à l'étage du bureau d'Arthur Weasley, qui devait l'attendre avec Ron.

Étrangement, Harry souriait. Sourire qui s'agrandit un peu plus quand il croisa les yeux bleus pétillants de son ancien directeur, avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se refermèrent.

Il souriait toujours quand il arriva devant Ron.

---Quatre jours plus tard---

Il devait la revoir aujourd'hui. Il stressait. Beaucoup.

Ils devaient se voir dans le monde moldu. Harry avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle et son référant y vivait.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Ron et Hermionne de l'accompagner. Ils se rencontreraient peut-être plus tard. Hermione avait été emballé de pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur les fées, qu'il voulait attendre un peu avant qu'elles se rencontrent toute les deux. De toute façon, Harry voulait d'abord la voir seul. Il voulait lui parler, la questionner... Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle s'était presque sacrifié pour lui. Enfin... pour _lui_. Pour cet être qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il estimait.

Il arriva le premier dans le square et s'assit sur un banc.

Des mères poussait leurs bébés dans des poussettes, des amoureux se tenaient la main en marchant, des bandes de collégiens, plus ou moins jeunes, passaient, des enfants s'égayaient partout. Mais ça sentait tout de même la fin des vacances d'été. Harry devait reprendre le 1er septembre, comme à Poudlard. Il était déjà allé avec Ron et Hermione cherché ses fournitures.

Il attendait depuis un peu plus de dix minutes quand il la vit arrivé. Elle souriait encore. Harry se demandait si c'était son état naturel de sourire tout le temps, est-ce que toute les fées étaient comme ça ? Et est-ce qu'elles pouvaient pleurer ?

Mais ce sourire était communicatif, il la savait déjà. C'est peut-être comme ça que les fées fonctionnaient, en distribuant des sourires, de la joie et de la bonne humeur autour d'elles. Elles rendaient les gens heureux.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui en soupirant.

« Désolée d'arriver en retard, mais j'ai eu peu de mal à trouver. »

---

Ils discutèrent toutes l'après-midi en se promenant. Ils s'entendaient bien. En fait, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient devenir amis, très rapidement.

Harry en apprit un peu plus sur le fameux référant de Lilas, mais toujours pas son nom. Il savait à présent qu'il était gentil, enfin surtout envers elle. Elle était aussi sa seuls famille. Ils étaient tout les deux et c'est tout. Elle avait connu Dumbledore avant la première chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, peu après s'être liée à son référant. Harry parla aussi de lui, de son enfance et de ses merveilleuses années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, malgré la menace omniprésente de Voldemort.

Ce qui étonna le plus Harry, c'est que Lilas n'appelait pas Voldemort par son nom, mais qu'elle disait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme le faisaient les mangemeorts.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent ils se revirent plusieurs fois et Lilas rencontra enfin Ron et Hermione. Elle les connaissait déjà, Harry lui en avait tellement parlé. Elle et Hermione s'entendirent à merveille. L'amour de la lecture et de l'étude les rapprochaient. Ils se voyaient régulièrement, surtout le soir.

En effet, ils avaient fait leurs rentrées. Les cours étaient difficiles, surtout que maintenant Hermione n'était plus avec eux pour les aider. Harry était toujours énervé, les élèves, comme les professeurs le dévisageaient tout le temps. C'était pire qu'au début de sa première année à Poudlard. Lilas l'apaisait.

Environ deux mois après la rentrée, Lilas proposa à Harry de rencontré son référant. Il s'empressa d'accepter, ne sachant toujours pas qui c'était.

Lilas les transporta dans un ruelle. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, n'étant pas sorcière. Elle n'avait pas non plus les pouvoirs des elfes de maison qui avait la capacité de se transporter partout, même dans Poudlard. Sa magie était différente, mais Lilas aussi pouvait entrer dans Poudlard comme ça, passant outre les sorts anti-tranplanage.

La ruelle où ils arrivèrent était miteuse. La cheminée d'une grande usine surplombait tout le quartier. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin. Ils étaient dans une rue, une impasse, où les maisons, plus ou moins délabrées s'alignaient.

Un homme jardinait dans un des petits jardins. Il retournait la terre et enlevait les mauvaises herbes. Lilas s'arréta devant la barrière où il travaillait.

« Coucou !! »

L'homme releva la tête vers elle. Severus Snape.

« Alors, tu as amené ton nouvel ami ? »

« Oui. »

Snape se tourna vers lui et son visage se figea.

« Harry je te présente mon référant. »

« Oh non... » fut les seuls mots que put prononcer Harry.

« Enfin Harry, tu n'avais pas deviné ? » demanda Lilas d'un ton étonné.


	5. Bonne ou mauvaise surprise ?

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 5 : Bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ?

Lilas se retourna vers Severus Snape, qui avait les genoux et les mains pleines de terres.

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi, tu aurais pu deviner. »

Snape devait avoir eu aussi eu une drôle de surprise en le voyant. Harry l'entendit alors grommeler et cela le fit rire, intérieurement.

« Bon, maintenant que les présentation sont faites, on va aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur. »

« Avec Potter ? »

« Oh, ne soit pas outré !! Bien sûr avec Potter, je n'ai pas invité le reine d'Angleterre. »

Snape se mit à nouveau à grommeler, et cette fois Harry ne put réprimer son sourire, franchement moqueur.

« Monsieur Potter, je me passerai de vos commentaires. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi professeur. Et je n'ai rien dit. »

« Je ne suis plus professeur, et vous n'en pensiez pas moins. »

Lilas haussa les épaules et invita Harry à entrer dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi miteux que l'extérieur.

« Bon, maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'avais quelques... réticences à te dire le nom de mon référant. Severus et toi, vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment entendu... »

C'était un euphémisme. Ils ne c'étaient jamais entendu du tout !! Il faut que Snape avait commencé immédiatement à faire des remarques désobligeantes, voire franchement insultantes, à Harry ; alors, forcément, leur relation avait été, jusque là, plutôt tendue -très tendue pour être exact. Ils avaient toujours fait des étincelles.

« Je suis étonné que ce soit Snape... Je veux dire... Je ne ne connais de lui que sa facette méchante, partiale et sournoise. »

Lilas eut un bref éclat de rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai que cette facette est très développée chez lui. Surtout au collège. Mais il n'est pas toujours comme ça. Avec moi, il l'ai rarement et avec Albus un peu moins qu'avec les autre. Je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup et qu'Albus le lui rend bien. »

« Oui. Dumbledore a toujours protégé Snape, même au plus fort de la guerre, quand tout le monde doutait de lui. »

« A tord. »

« Ça j'en suis sûr aujourd'hui. Mais j'en revient toujours pas que ce soit _lui_ ! »

Oui, c'était difficilement concevable, et pourtant c'était.

« Il faut juste s'habituer à l'idée d'un Severus gentil et prévenant. Enfin, relativement. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'éclater de rire.

« Et puis, il ne faut pas s'attendre à un Severus souriant. C'est encore un fait très très rare. » continua la fée.

« En fait, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec autre chose qu'un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. »

« Oh, je l'ai déjà vu sourire de bonheur, deux ou trois fois, depuis que je le connais... Au fait, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il y a de l'eau, mais je peux aussi faire du thé. »

« Du thé, ce sera bien. Tu veux que je t'aide. »

« Ça va. Je sais faire bouillir de l'eau. »

La porte claqua et Snape entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard mauvais à la jeune fille, qui avait une théière dans les mains. Il passa sans même se tourner vers Harry et se dirigea vers le mur du fond, qu'il tapota de sa baguette. Une ouverture apparu et il s'y engouffra.

« Son laboratoire. » précisa Lilas.

L'après-midi passa. Ils avaient cuisiné des muffins et les mangeaient quand Snape remonta de son antre. Il soupira en voyant qu'Harry était encore là, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arréta sur le pas de la porte et se retourna.

« Dites Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous rester manger ici ce soir ? »

Harry le regarda, franchement incrédule, pendant que Lilas souriait.

« Euh... Je sais pas... Je suis pas sûr que... »

Snape était poli avec lui. Il lui avait proposé de rester dîner. C'était pas possible !!! Il se tourna vers Lilas. Elle regardait son référant avec fierté. Il avait dépassé sa haine à son égard pour lui parler relativement gentiment, pour elle sans doute. Il se retourna vers son ancien professeur. Snape avait le regardait lui, avec un regard douloureux. C'est ça qui décida Harry.

« Non. Je ne vais pas rester. Pas ce soir en tout cas. »

« Merci Severus. De lui avoir proposé. Bon Harry, une prochaine fois alors. L'invitation peut être reportée. Autant de fois qu'il le faudra. »

Harry lui sourit, alors que Snape retournait dans la cuisine en grommelant. Ce qui eut pour effet un haussement d'épaules de la fée, le tout agrémenté d'un soupir, plutôt sonore.

« Il sait vraiment être chiant quand il vaut. Et il veut souvent. Enfin, c'est dans son caractère. Mais tu vois, il peut être incroyablement gentil. »

Harry ne pouvait qu'acquiescer.

« Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir emmener ici Lilas. »

« Je te raccompagne. »

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Au-revoir Monsieur. »

« A bientôt Monsieur Potter. »

Lilas l'accompagna jusque devant le Square Grimmaut, où ils se séparèrent.

Harry arriva juste pour le dîner, mais avec tout les muffins qu'ils avaient fait et mangé, il n'avait plus faim. Il souhaita bonne nuit à ses colocataires et se prépara à dormir. Il devait se reposer, lui et Ron avait le lendemain un T.P. difficile.

Il ne cessait de penser à Snape et à son attitude avec sa fée. Il avait un comportement différent avec elle, et, chose étrange, ça le rendait jaloux. La maître des potions était gentil avec elle, alors qu'il l'avait toujours méprisé, lui. Mais, il l'avait tout de même sauvé. Harry était un peu perdu. Qui était vraiment Severus Snape ? Cet être froid, cruel et cynique qu'il connaissait ou cet être sécurisant, réconfortant et attentionné que Lilas connaissait ?

Snape le détestait-il vraiment à cause de son père ? C'est vrai que James -et Sirius- n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui et que cela l'avait marqué. Mais se venger sur son fils encore dix-sept ans après ? Est-ce qu'il le détestait juste parce que c'était lui, Harry ? Le détestait-il pour sa propre personne ? Pour exister ?

Snape restait une énigme. Et Harry n'aimait pas ça. Il avait cru connaître son professeur. Il avait cru... Mais Snape était différent. Il pouvait gentil... Il savait qu'il pouvait l'être avec ses serpentards. Aujourd'hui, Snape l'avait ignoré, au moins ne l'avait-il pas dénigré ou insulté. En fait, quand ils avaient parlé, il s'était montré... poli, du moins à la fin. C'était... dérangeant. Comme si le monde qu'il connaissait jusque là s'était renversé. C'était une impression étrange qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer.

Snape n'avait jamais été gentil avec lui. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit autrement que pour se moquer. Il l'avait toujours rabaissé. Il avait toujours été méchant... avec lui. Et ça le rendait triste.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'endormir.


	6. Une longue journée

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 6 : Une longue journée

Harry s'éveilla, Snape encore dans la tête. Il avait rêvé de lui. C'était... bizarre.

Dans son rêve, Snape était gentil avec lui. Ils étaient tout les trois, avec Lilas, à Poudlard. De temps en temps, il y avait aussi Dumbledore. Ils se cô étaient polis l'un envers l'autre. Ils vivaient en harmonie. Ils souriaient tous. Il étaient heureux...

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comment pouvait-il en arriver à le regretter ?

« Harry. Dépêches-toi, sinon tu va être en retard. T'as un T.P. Important aujourd'hui ! » lui hurlait Hermione à travers la porte.

Il devait se résigner. Les rêves ne deviennent pas réalité.

Non. Non !! Il ne venait tout de même de penser ça n'est-ce pas ? Si ?? Il n'avait pourtant rien bu la veille. Il avait l'esprit clair... C'était peut-être ça le problème ?

« Debout Harry !! »

D'abord se lever et se préparer et ensuite penser au travail à faire. Lilas -Severus Snape- passait après.

Il émergea difficilement, et se leva doucement.

« Harry c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle, après tant pis, tu sera en retard !!! Ron est déjà levé lui ! »

Harry se frotta les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage.

« J'arrive Hermione. »

Il entendit la jeune fille pousser un profond soupir et descendre les escaliers. Il se leva et alla se doucher. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de petit-déjeuner, mais c'était pas grave. Il s'habilla et embarqua ses affaires. Hermione était déjà partie et Ron l'attendait devant la cheminée. Le Square Grimmaud étant relié au réseau de cheminette, ils pouvaient utiliser ce moyens de transport pour aller à leurs écoles respectives.

La journée passa, comme les autres. Ils avaient globalement réussi le T.P., mais ils n'auraient pas les notes avant deux bonnes semaines.

Quand Ron et Harry rentrèrent, Hermione n'était pas encore là. Elle devait être à la bibliothèque. Par contre, Lilas les attendait devant la porte.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine.

« Coucou !! Votre T.P. C'est bien passé ? »

« Bof. On verra bien. » répondit Ron.

« Je suis venu renouvelée l'invitation Harry. Pour le week-end prochain. »

« Déjà ? C'est un peu rapide. »

Harry paraissait un peu désappointé, et Ron complètement perdu.

« Quel invitation ? »

« Lilas et S... et son référant m'ont invité à dîné. »

« Hermione et moi on peut venir aussi ? »

Harry avait l'air sceptique.

« Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu sais, son référant... »

« Ron. Si je vous invite tout les trois d'un seul coup, ça fera un peu beaucoup. Je voudrai d'abord qu'il s'habitue à Harry. Et après, quand il se sera fait à l'idée, je pourrai vous inviter tout les trois. »

« Mais... »

« Harry, il ne peut pas m'interdire de voir mes amis. Par contre, je pense que ça se fera dans un lieu un plus neutre qu'à la maison. A Poudlard par exemple. »

Ron recracha bruyamment ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Ton référant habite à Poudlard ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais Dumbledore sera d'accord si je lui demande. »

« Tu sais Lilas, je crois qu'il t'aime bien. Dumbledore. » dit Ron en avalant.

« Oui, je crois aussi. »

Lilas avait un grand sourire. Ron regarda alternativement son ami et la fée, et rougit.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser. »

Et il sortit précipitamment pour filer dans sa chambre.

Harry et Lilas restèrent interdit pendant quelques minutes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je crois qu'il se fait de fausse idée. » dit Harry entre deux rires

« Oh oui !! »

Et ils reprirent de plus belle. Ils ne reprirent leurs souffles que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Lilas, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes autant pour que je vienne manger chez toi ? »

« Oh, c'est pas que tu viennes manger qui m'intéresse. C'est que tu viennes tout court. Je voudrai que Severus et toi vous arrêtiez de vous bouffer le nez pour un rien. Tu avais l'air d'apprécier mon référant, avant que tu connaisses son identité, non ? »

« Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est Snape !! Il m'a rabaissé et traiter plus bas que terre pendant sept ans. »

« Je sais tout ça ! Même si tu exagère un peu. »

« A peine. »

Il y eu un gros blanc, chacun restant sur ses positions.

« Harry, je voudrai que Seveverus et toi vous vous entendiez bien. C'est sûre qu'il n'a jamais été très... gentil avec toi -et avec d'autres. Mais il t'a sauvé la vie je ne sais combien de fois. Il a veillé sur toi pendant ces set ans. Il a toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non. Et de toute façon, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Je sais. »

Harry ne réfléchit qu'un instant, avant de continuer.

« J'accepte de venir chez vous le week-end prochain. »

Lilas eut un grand sourire.

« Tu veux que ça se fasse à Poudlard ? On pourra aussi faire des jeux de sociétés !! Tu veux rester dormir ? Y'a une chambre d'ami tu sais ? Et... »

« Lilas. Lilas. Stop. J'accepte de venir déjeuner à Poudlard samedi prochain et de passer l'après-midi en votre compagnie. C'est tout. »

« Wouhaou ! C'est déjà beaucoup !! »

Et elle lui sauta au cou, juste au moment où Hermione, accompagnée de Ron qui essayait de la retenir, entrait. Les nouveaux arrivants eurent un arrêt sur image en les voyant tout les deux enlacés et finirent par de battre en retraite en bredouillant deux trois excuses.

« Cette fois-ci, on est bon pour avoir des remarques pendant longtemps. » soupira Harry, déjà découragé.

Ce qui pour effet un fou rire communicatif de la part de Lilas.


	7. La tarte aux pommes

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 7 : La tarte aux pommes

Harry savait que jamais Lilas n'avait eu ce genre de pensées à son égard. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils étaient amis, et c'était très bien comme ça. Ron et Hermione avaient tord.

Le week-end arriva bien trop rapidement. Assommé de travail et ayant de plus en plus de mal à dormir, Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Samedi était déjà là.

Lilas vint le chercher à 11h30. C'est trop tôt pour manger, mais ils allaient pouvoir cuisiner un peu. La fée les transporta tout les deux directement dans les cuisines de Poudlard. C'était tout de même pratique. Harry n'avait pas besoin de passer devant tout les élèves qui l'auraient dévisagés comme s'il avait été un extra-terrestre.

« On ne va pas d'abord voir ton référant ? »

« Non, lui il prépare la table, et nous le déjeuner. Enfin, en partie. Les elfes de maisons ont tout préparé, sauf le dessert. »

Les ustensiles avaient déjà été préparé.

« Je suis sûr que tu les aidé à faire l'entrée et le plat de résistance. Tu adores cuisiner. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Lilas eut alors un sourire nostalgique.

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, Severus ne voulait pas que je m'approche trop près de ses potions. Avec les pouvoirs que j'avais déjà, il craignait que je fasse exploser les chaudrons ou que je m'empoisonne. Il faut dire qu'à cinq ans j'étais très très maladroite. Je le suis encore un peu... Bref, pour compenser, il me demandait de l'aider à la cuisine. Une potion est une recette. La cuisine aussi. Au début je ne faisais que mélanger et j'en mettais partout. Je finissais souvent pleine de farine, de sucre ou de carottes râpés. Mais il était patient. Enfin... relativement. Et finalement, j'adorais ça. C'était des moments privilégiés... »

Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Bon y va ? On prépare quoi ? »

« On va faire une tarte aux pommes à la manière moldue. Une simple. J'ai déjà fait la pâte hier soir. On a plus qu'à épluché les pommes, étalé la pâte, réunir les deux et au four !!! »

« C'est pas très compliqué. Ma tante faisait des trucs compliqués, et du coup, je devais en faire aussi. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu devais cuisiner chez les Dursley. »

Harry, une pomme dans la main et un couteau dans l'autre, la regarda, étonné.

« Tu le savais. Comment ça se fait ? Tu connais les Dursley ? »

Là, Lilas parut vraiment ennuyé.

« Euh... Non. Je ne connais ni ton oncle, ni ta tante, ni ton cousin. Mais je sais comment ils te traitaient et ce que tu devais faire pour eux. »

« Mais encore ? »

« L'Ordre du Phénix a toujours gardé un œil sur toi. On sait jamais, si d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient voulu s'en prendre à toi, comme Bellatrix Lestrange avec les Longbottom. Tu sais, Mrs Figg est une cracmol. Elle a toujours fait des rapports à l'Ordre. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Mrs Figg, une cracmol ?

« Mmm... Tu parrais sceptique Harry. »

« Oui. »

« Bref... Comme Severus est dans l'Ordre, moi aussi. Enfin, un peu. Ça n'a jamais plu à Albus de nous mettre en danger, tout les deux. Du coup, je connais un peu -beaucoup- ton enfance. »

« Mais... Mais tout les membres de l'Ordre savent ? »

« Non. Il y a Albus, qui s'en veut de t'avoir laisser à ta famille, mais qui n'avait pas le choix sinon tu serais sans doute mort bien avant d'avoir pu te retrouver devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a Mrs Figg, qui bien qu'elle ne fasse pas tout à fait parti de l'Ordre, a été bien utile. Et enfin, il y a Severus et moi. »

Harry était un peu indigné.

« Mais pourquoi il sait lui ? »

« Tu sais, Sevreus a toujours voulu te protéger. Même si c'est loin d'être flagrant. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il soit au courant pour être préparé à te donner des cours d'occlumencie. De toute façon, il aurait très facile de connaître ton passé en fouillant dans ton esprit. »

« Moui.. »

Harry n'en était pas persuadé. Alors Snape avait toujours su qu'il n'avait pas été élevé dans le luxe, la soie et même l'amour ? Mais, il l'avait toujours rabroué là dessus. Il le lui avait toujours reproché. C'était pas logique.

« Harry, au lieu d'être perdu dans tes pensées, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à éplucher les pommes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

La tarte fut vite expédiée et mise au four.

« Elle sera encore chaude tout à l'heure. » fit remarqué Lilas.

« Mmm.. En tout cas, ça m'a donné faim. »

« Bah, le temps d'aller chez Severus et ont pourra manger. »

Harry eut une brusque poussée d'inquiétude.

« On va manger dans ses appartements ? »

« Oui. Tu sais, Albus a été très gentil. Malgré les protestations des parents d'élèves, il lui a redonné le poste de Maître des potions. Severus aurait préféré Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais Albus ne pouvait pas céder sur tout... Enfin, je suis bien contente qu'il puisse encore travailler ici. »

Harry s'était figé. Oh non. Il allait se retrouver dans les appartements personnels du plus détesté -et détestable- professeur de Poudlard. Dans quoi il était encore aller se fourrer !!


	8. L'appartement

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une transition (comme ceux qui suivront). Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose (si ce n'est rien du tout). L'histoire avance tout doucement et même si j'y met le temps, elle sera terminé (lentement -très lentement- mais sûrement). Ne vous inquiétez pas si y'a des énoooooormes blancs sans que je poste (comme ces derniers mois), ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné. C'est normal, j'avance par période. Y'a des périodes où je ne vais rien écrire et d'autre où je fais pleins de chapitres d'un coup. Je sais pas encore si c'est une période productive, mais on verra bien. En espérant que vous ne soyez pas trop déçus. Les chapitres sont courts, mais s'il ne l'était pas, je mettrais encore plus de temps les poster.

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'incohérence. Severus est étonnamment gentil et compréhensif (du moins dans la suite et dans ma tête), mais je pense que c'est l'effet "Lilas" qui se manifeste en sa présence. Alors ne soyez pas étonné par la suite si son comportement est au antipode du bâtard graisseux des cachots. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sera pas tout mielleux, ce ne sera pas toujours facile avec Potter. Mais ce sera différent (c 'est le but n'est-ce pas ?).

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 8 : L'appartement

Les appartements du maître des potions se trouvaient au plus profond des cachots, dans les donjons. Impossible à trouver si on ne savait pas qu'ils étaient là. C'était d'ailleurs un brin angoissant... Enfin, pas pour Lilas qui avait l'habitude. En fait, La fée considérait Poudlard comme sa maison. Elle y avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Un miroir. L'entrée des appartements de Snape était un miroir, qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Jute un petit miroir banal. Harry aurait plutôt imaginé un tableau avec pleins de serpents, voir même une représentation de Salazar Serpentar en personne. Mais non. Un simple miroir, même pas décoré ou enluminé.

« Victoire. »

Lilas avait prononcé le mot de passe, et le miroir s'agrandit. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon et passa au travers de la surface lisse et réfléchissante qui lui faisait face. Harry réunit son courage à deux mains et la suivit.

Le miroir donnait directement dans un salon, aux couleurs étonnamment claires. Harry avait toujours été persuadé que les quartiers de son professeur de potions étaient vert, argenté et sombre. Mais en fait, ils étaient dans des tons pastels, vert d'eau, jaune, bleu... avec même une petite touche de rouge. C'était sans doute l'influence de Lilas...

Enfin, peut-être pas, sa maison, bien que miteuse était claire elle aussi. Et la fée lui avait dit qu'elle adorait tout ce qui était travaux manuels et décoration, mais qu'elle n'avait eu le droit que de toucher à sa chambre -l'ancienne chambre des parents de Severus- et un coin de la salle de bain. Ça l'avait désolée.

Donc, Severus Snape pouvait avoir du goût. Wouah ! On en apprenait tout les jours !

« Vous voilà. »

La voix de l'ancien mangemort le sorti de ses pensées.

« Euh oui. Bonjour professeur. »

Snape était assis sur un canapé en face de la cheminée, un livre à la main, et semblait les attendre. La table était mise pour trois derrière lui. La nappe verte tranchait avec le reste de la pièce.

« Bonjour à vous aussi monsieur Potter. »

Encore une fois, le plus âgé était poli et avait l'air de se comporter relativement normalement avec lui. Un immense progrès -un miracle- vu leur passé commun.

« La salle d'eau c'est la première porte à ta gauche, et les toilettes sont à la porte suivantes. » précisa Lilas.

« Bon, il est temps de se mettre à table. »

« Oh Severus ! Harry restera avec nous TOUT l'après-midi. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on commencera à manger plus tôt qu'il partira plus tôt. »

Le dit Severus jeta un regard noir à sa fée, posa son livre sur la table basse à côté du canapé et s'installa dignement à table.

Lilas le regarda un instant, avant de prendre un air faussement contrit et de s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Excuse-moi. Tu as peut-être aussi faim. »

Le regard noir reprit de plus belle.

« Oui, en effet. J'ai du me lever tôt pour ranger le laboratoire qui avait été saccager par une petite fée hyperactive en recherche de livres de cuisines. »

Lilas fut mortifiée. Elle avait oublié de ranger le laboratoire après sa recherche laborieuse, mais fructueuse, du vieux livre de recettes de Severus. Celui avec des annotations partout qui rendait les plats encore meilleurs et savoureux.

Harry les regardait. En arrêt sur image.

Les taquineries paraissaient être monnaies courantes. Sans aucun parti pris, aucune arrogance... Ils s'amusaient.

« Et bien monsieur Potter, voudriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de partager notre table ? Nous vous attendons. »

La phrase, bien que sarcastique, était dite d'un ton doux.

Snape, seul et sans contraintes d'aucune sorte -Voldemort, les mangemorts, ses cours, les élèves, les professeurs...-paraissait bien plus abordable.

« Euh, oui, bien sûr... »

Il hésitait, mais se reprit avec détermination et courage.

« Oui, je vous fait l'honneur de la présence de mon inestimable et glorieuse personne à votre table. »

Severus en resta bouche bée. Il regarda Harry avancé d'un pas mesuré et royal jusqu'à la table. Lilas poussa même jusqu'à se lever et lui tirer sa chaise -en pouffant- pour que "Sir Potter" puisse s'assoir.

« Et bien monsieur Snape, je vous est répondu il me semble. »

Snape se tourna vers Lilas, légèrement interloqué. Le sourire de sa fée faisait plus de trois fois le tour de sa tête.

---Deux heures plus tard---

Le repas s'était extraordinairement bien passé. Severus et Harry ne s'étaient pas entretués. Ils ne s'étaient même pas sauté à la gorge, c'est dire... En fait, chacun s'était presque adressé exclusivement à Lilas, tentant laborieusement d'ignorer l'autre. La fée avait alors commencé à vraiment en avoir marre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas passé sa vie à faire le lien entre les deux. Elle leur avait fait remarquer et c'était ensuite immédiatement mordu la langue quand elle avait aperçu le regard d'Harry. Un regard qui n'annonçait que des ennuis. Et effectivement, c'est à partir de là qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions. Quand Le gryffondor avait regardé sont ancien professeur droit dans les yeux avant de lui poser la question qu'il retenait depuis la confection de la tarte.

« Professeur, vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à moi toutes ces années, sur ma soi-disant grosse tête et ma vie merveilleuse avec les moldus, alors que vous savez très bien que ma vie chez les Dursley n'était pas toujours facile ? »


	9. Un repas pas de tout repos

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 9 : Un repas pas de tout repos

_« Professeur, vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à moi toutes ces années, sur ma soi-disant grosse tête et ma vie merveilleuse avec les moldus, alors que vous savez très bien que ma vie chez les Dursley n'était pas toujours facile ? »_

Harry avait abordé le sujet de son enfance, et du pourquoi Snape le rabrouait toujours sur des choses et des évènements qu'il savait parfaitement faux. Il paraissait assez tendu et attendait des explications Il n'en démordrait pas !!

Enfin, se dit Lilas, il aurait pu avoir plus de tact et y mettre les formes, mais connaissant Potter -Oui, quand il était énervant Harry était Potter- elle pouvait toujours rêver.

Il y eu un sacré blanc avant que finalement le professeur ne se reprenne et fusille du regard sa fée, qui décidément en prenait pour son grade aujourd'hui.. Cette dernière bougonna un instant -de façon totalement snapienne.

« Ça m'a échappé. Et puis t'avais qu'à être franc avec lui ! »

Snape soupira et devant la mine du gosse -ce foutu gosse, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Lilas de vouloir absolument être amie avec lui ?- il décida qu'il valait mieux répondre.

« Bon. Je crois que vais être obliger d'être franc avec vous. »

« C'est sûr, sinon je vais encore te faire la tête. »

« Lilas !! »

« Bon, bon, vas-y, continue. »

« Bien... Monsieur Potter, j'avoue ne vous avoir jamais vraiment aimé. Votre père a toujours été... disons qu'il n'a jamais été très tendre avec moi. Les blagues qu'il faisait avec son petit groupe d'amis me prenait souvent pour cible. Ils étaient mesquins et méchants. Même après que Sirius Black m'ai presque tué et que votre père m'a... en quelque sorte... sauvé, ils ont continué à être intraitables avec moi. »

Cela était dit avec difficultés et hésitations. Comme si l'ancien mangemort livrait une partie importante de lui-même... Ce qui était sans doute vrai.

Snape était entièrement franc, puisque son histoire recoupait ce que Harry savait : que les maraudeurs avaient été infects avec celui qu'il nommait par dérision et moquerie « Servilus ».

Après une courte pause, le Maitre des potions reprit.

« J'ai développé le sarcasme comme une carapace. Ça a été efficace. Ça l'ai encore. Pour ce qui du fait que je m'en suis prit à vous, j'avoue que votre père -ou du moins son souvenir- y a beaucoup contribué. Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu une enfance facile. J'ai été méchant avec vous et -pas de commentaires ou de remarques Potter- je le reconnais. »

La dernière phrase avait l'air de franchement lui rester au travers de la gorge. Il l'avais prononcé en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Lilas.

Harry était ébahit. Il rêvait, hein, c'est ça ?

Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre la fée, regardait Snape avec fierté, et son référant, qui grimaçait douloureusement.

Lilas se pencha vers lui et lui dit doucement :

« Tu vois, il peut être gentil quand il le veut. »

Ouai... Sauf qu'enfin là c'était vraiment rapide. Snape lui parlait gentiment et lui racontait même des choses personnelles !! Ça allait bientôt être la fin du monde ? La Terre tournerait-elle brusquement à l'envers ? Il était totalement légitime de se poser la question.

« Quand à votre merveilleuse vie chez les moldus, j'avoue avoir poussé le bouchon un peu loin, mais que voulez-vous, toucher là où ça fait mal est une chose que je sais parfaitement faire, et je ne m'en prive pas. »

Harry fit une drôle de tête. Mouai, le monde reprenais sa place. Tout n'avait été de travers que pour un court instant.

« Pour votre grosse tête, désolé de vous dire, mais vous l'avez. « Vous êtes l'Elu », « Vous seul peut nous sauvez du Seigneur des Ténèbres »... Bref, je ne faisais que vous remettre à votre place. » conclut-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Harry bouillonnait. Non, mais, c'était pas vrai ça !! Il recommençait !! Chassez le naturel il revient au galop.

L'apprenti auror grinça des dents et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand la voix de Lilas le coupa dans son élan. Elle était cinglante.

« Il a été franc Harry, ne lui reproche pas. Tu as posé une question, il t'a répondu. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui lui jetai un regard noir. Après quelques instants, où Harry hésitait à lui répondre, elle ajouta :

« Le sujet est clos. »

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne la contredire devant sa fureur apparente et le repas reprit, comme si de rien n'était, mais dans un silence plutôt tendu, brisé par le bruit des couverts et celui de la mastication.

La tarte aux pommes avait vraiment été un régal, mais maintenant que la table était débarrassée, Severus s'était empressé de bredouiller une vague excuse sur son laboratoire et s'était vite éclipser dans un froufroutement de robes.

« Pfff. Pas courageux pour deux sous dans ses cas là. » remarqua en rigolant Lilas.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer. Non pas qu'il voulait que Snape reste avec eux tout l'après-midi, mais il aurait pu trouver une excuse qui ressemble vraiment à une excuse et pas à une fuite précipitamment orchestrée.

« Enfin, je ne pensais qu'il serait si franc avec toi. »

« Moi non plus, mais quoi qu'il dise, **je n'ai pas la grosse tête** !! »

La fée le regarda un instant, un sourire moqueur aux bouts des lèvres, avant de finalement laisser tomber. Elle tenait trop à sa tranquillité et ne voulait pas que l'appartement se retrouve sans-dessus-dessous pour une bête remarque sur l'orgueil de Potter. Et braquer Harry aurait été idiot, surtout pour la réussite de son plan. Déjà qu'elle avait fait des merveilles pour que Severus se comporte comme ça pendant le repas... Il ne fallait pas avancer trop vite, ça gâcherait tout.

« Bon, tu veux faire quoi ? On peut pas vraiment aller dans le parc à cause des élèves, mais on peut aller dans la forêt interdite, ou faire un jeux de société, ou... »

Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille les yeux fixés sur la porte qu'avait emprunté Snape quand deux mots retinrent son intention. « forêt » et « interdite ».


	10. Le Rassemblement

Auteur : Flot

Note : prend en compte la fin du tome cinq, mais pas les deux derniers tomes.

Je sais plus si la marque des ténèbres se situent sur le bras gauche, mais on va faire comme si.

Une gentille petite fée

Chapitre 10 : Un lieu magique

« Attends, tu es en train de me dire que tu peux aller dans la forêt interdite ? »

« Euh oui. »

« Sans protection, comme ça ? »

« Oui. »

Harry était interloqué.

« Eh ! Je suis une créature magique moi-aussi. Et puis je suis moins fragile que j'en ai l'air, je te rappelles que je t'ai sauvé la vie la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré et puis y'a aussi des fées qui vivent dans la forêt. Je peux bien aller voir mes sœurs, non ? »

« Tu as des sœurs ? »

« Toutes les fées sont sœurs. »

Ah. D'accord.

Lilas devait avoir une grande famille. Plus grande que la sienne, mais ça, ce n'était pas très difficile. Enfin, il était à espérer que toutes les fées n'aient pas le même caractères que Lilas, sinon, bonjour les dégâts.

Contrairement à son apparence douce, elle pouvait avoir un caractère affirmé -comme elle l'avait montré au cours du repas-. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas, mais quand elle était en désaccord avec son référant, elle ne se gênait pas pour le lui faire savoir. Ce qui était amusant, c'était les expressions qu'elle repiquait à Snape, comme ses regards noirs, qu'elle reproduisaient à la perfection.

« Tu veux les rencontrer ? »

Harry ne réfléchit même pas un instant avant de répondre.

« Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Bon, alors c'est parti. »

Elle fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume, et écrivit un mot qu'elle laissa sur la table.

« Un mot pour Severus, qu'il sache où nous sommes. »

Puis elle se retourna vers lui, lui toucha et le bras, ils se retrouvèrent instantanément au cœur de la forêt interdite. Plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été.

« C'est un peu plus loin. »

« Mais dit moi, les fées vivent comment sans référant ? »

« Elles vivent généralement seules ou en petits groupes, et quand elle trouve un endroit accueillant, elles se regroupent en plus grand nombre et s'installent à proximité. »

« Accueillante ? La forêt interdite ? »

« Oui Harry. »

Et quand ils débouchèrent dans la clairière, il comprit.

« Cet endroit s'appelle " Le Rassemblement ". »

L'espace était enchanteur. La clairière était couverte de fleurs multicolores. Un petit lac -plutôt une marre aux eaux sombres et limpides- se trouvait de l'autre côté. Il était alimenté par un ruisseau, calme et tranquille à l'amont et un peu plus tumultueux à l'aval. Oh, le tout n'était pas très grand, mais on s'y sentait bien, indéniablement.

« Wouaouh ! »

« C'est beau, hein ? »

« Oui. Plus que beau. »

Il se dirigèrent vers le lac, mais Lilas s'arrêta devant un sapin, qui débordait sur la clairière.

« C'est ici qu'on fait l'éducation des jeunes fées. »

« Tu veux dire que vous aller en classe ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Oui. C'est pas toujours drôle, mais la classe est en plein air et c'est intéressant. »

« Et vous apprenez quoi ? »

« Ce que doit savoir une fée. Comment utiliser ses pouvoirs, changer ses ailes, vivre en harmonie. Enfin bon, je peux pas dire que j'y suis allée, puisque j'ai trouvé mon référant très jeune. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Harry, elle reprit.

« Quand une jeune fée trouve un référant, qu'ils se choisissent et qu'ils pratiquent le rituel, elle acquièrent pleinement la maitrise de ses pouvoirs, d'un seul coup. C'est éprouvant. »

Il se détournèrent du sapin et continuèrent vers le lac.

« Mais comment tu en es venu à te lier à Snape ? »


End file.
